


Miss Bombshell

by jimalim320



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), cheroni - Fandom, cheryl blossom x toni topaz, cheryl x toni, choni - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimalim320/pseuds/jimalim320
Summary: "Hey Bombshell!""Ugh, I know that's my self proclaimed nickname, but are you really going to call me that forever?""Forever huh, you insinuating that were gonna be in each other's lives till we die?"





	Miss Bombshell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I usually don't post things that are this short unless they are part of a series, but I thought this had the potential to be the start of a multi-chapter fic, so I'm posting it here to see if there would be any interest in expanding it. Let me know what y'all think, and if I should continue?

"Hey Bombshell!" Toni Topaz yells from across the parking lot, quickly weaving her way in between cars to meet up with Riverdale High's queen bee.   
  
Cheryl stops in her tracks, turning to find the person who's voice just called out for her. Upon seeing Toni dodging cars to cross the lot toward her, Cheryl merely rolled her eyes in annoyed amusement. "Ugh, I know that's my self-proclaimed nickname, but are you really going to call me that forever?" It's been just under a week since Cheryl first introduced herself using said name to Toni in the ladies’ room that Friday afternoon, and every day since any time the two of them talk, Toni always addresses her as Cheryl Bombshell before getting on with whatever it was she had to say.   
  
A wide grin stretches across Toni's face as she finally reaches the girl in front of her. " _Forever_ huh, you insinuating that were gonna be in each other's lives till we die?" She nudges Cheryl's arm with her elbow, adding a playful wink for extra fun. She loved teasing Cheryl. It was almost too easy, as the head of Riverdale High isn't used to people yanking her chain, it doesn't take much to set her off.  
  
This response earns a hard eye roll and a dramatic sigh from Cheryl, which is closely followed by a shy smile, and if you looked close enough, a slight blush across her cheeks. As much as she found Toni’s incessant teasing annoying, Cheryl had to admit the tiniest part of her enjoyed the attention. "Relax, it's been four days."  
  
"The best four days of your life though. Don't even try to deny it," Cheryl just walks away without response. Toni follows, curling a hand around Cheryl's arm to slow her down. "Come on," she drags in a playful beg. When Cheryl doesn't make any move to stop, Toni let's her go and calls out to Cheryl's retreating form. "I don't see why you won't just admit it already!"   
  
Once again Cheryl stops in her tracks, slowly turning around, glaring at the students passing by giving the two of them confused and nosy looks. She backtracks the six or so feet she walked away from Toni, "admit what?"  
  
Toni closes the remaining distance between them, leaning in uncomfortably close to Cheryl, "that we're friends." Toni smirks, knowing that no matter how much Cheryl feigns annoyance or indifference, they were friends, and she liked it.   
  
Cheryl stands up straight, smoothing out the front of her dress. "I told you, Blossoms and serpents don't associate."   
  
Toni can't help but laugh at Cheryl's argument, "Yes so you said at the movies, and at the diner, and in class, at lunch, in the library, must I continue?" It's the same excuse she uses every time they hang out, and yet, they still do. Toni was getting tired of Cheryl pretending she was above her, as if being a   _Blossom_ is somehow more aspiring.   
  
"Why do you care?" Cheryl asks with more bite to her voice than either of them expected. The playful rapport they had going, shatters with angst. Cheryl crosses her arms in front of her chest, a telling sign she's trying to protect herself.  
  
Toni instantly softens, wrapping what she intends to be a comforting hand on Cheryl's wrist. "Because I care about you."  
  
"You don't even know me." Cheryl spits back.  
  
"I know enough to know I want to learn more about you." Toni tries to intertwine their fingers to properly hold Cheryl's hand, much like she did at the diner a few nights ago.   
  
Cheryl recoils instantly, furiously looking around her to see if there were any onlookers. "Why so you can primp and preen me into your next sapphic conquest?" She takes a step backward, desperately trying to put distance between them.  
  
"Woah now," Toni recoils, hands up in a non-threatening stop motion. "I know you've got a lot of internalized homophobia going on, but do not throw around such a damaging stereotype like that." She will not let anyone, especially Cheryl further push the predatory lesbian, or rather in her case bisexual, stigma. Stereotypes like that are incredibly toxic lies that only fuel bigot's and homophobes' agenda. She didn’t allow her voice to get loud or angry the way it usually would when calling out this type of slander, given Cheryl’s obvious deflecting, projecting words her mother probably threw at her for years after finding out the truth about her daughter, and her relationship with Heather.

Toni takes a step forward, "Look, I’m gonna be patient with you, and I'm going to be persistent as well, because I know you deserve better,” Cheryl may have a point that Toni doesn’t know her that well, but she sure as hell knows that’s the truth. “And I’m not a quitter.” She takes another step forward, getting into Cheryl’s personal space. “So, Miss Bombshell,” Toni challenges, “you need to get used to it, cause I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
